The Last Act
by emerald may
Summary: After Voldemort's Death Eaters surround Hogwarts school, have a little party, Harry thinks back on a memory, and does something no one would ever expect. PG-13 for some (not many!) gruesome scenes.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! I felt a little depressed today (school, life, friends, you know). Don't know why I wrote such a……..deep little fanfic…..anyway, please read and review! Your comments would mean much to me! (hopefully they aren't flames….J )

****

The Last Act

By: Emerald May

4-10-02

A young boy walked down a corridor, heading for the great wooden doors which lead to a world of mystery and magic. The seventeen-year old paused in his footsteps to look at a painting, which was looking pleadingly at him, almost as if the painting knew what he was thinking, and felt what he was feeling. The boy with unruly black hair stepped out onto the ground, damp from the previous night's rainfall, the drops of pearly rain glistened in the early dawn, the atmosphere still a midnight black. Harry Potter, unaware of where he was walking towards, his eyes with a vacant look, thought about the happenings of his young life.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

__

"Harry! Run! Get away from here! We'll hold 'em off!" Ron Weasely shouted to his best, yet famous, friend. A dark swarm of Death Eaters were closing in on the occupants of Hogwarts School. 

"NO! I won't let you fight them without me!" The Boy Who Lived protested. Hermione Granger was busily trying to fend the young First Years, who were terrified and helpless. A Death Eater laughed cruelly as he levitated a Third Year, Maria Gabriella Josneh, into the air, flinging her from side to side, whose neck snapped with a with a horrible twist. Dead. Hermione screamed, sending hexes and curses, not caring if she broke the law of the Ministery of Magic.

"I can't and I won't leave you Ron!" Harry yelled as he helped his friends fight off the Death Eaters, who were killing students on the spot. Few did with magic, which left the ground spotless, and some killed with gruesome affects, snapping a bone until it jutted out of the skin, the ground cloaked with flowing blood.

Without warning, Harry clutched his scar as Voldemort apparated onto Hogwarts grounds with enough power that had broken the safety seal. "Crucio," Voldemort muttered under his breath, sending a spasm of pain and cries to the young Gryffindor Quidditch team captain. The Dark Lord watched Harry recoil into a fetal position, as Ron rushed to him, trying to lift the curse. 

Hermione let out a scream.

Ever so painfully, Harry turned his head to look at his other best friend, from the day that he and Ron saved her from a troll that was let loose in the castle. Harry groaned as he saw the sight. Hermione Granger lay dead on the ground, a Death Eater standing over her, laughing cruelly as a stream of blood trickled down the side of her mouth. 

Voldemort lifted his wand, and Harry collapsed onto the floor, the curse lifted off of him. "It is time," Voldemort said in a dangerously low voice. "Good-bye Harry Potter." He lifted his wand and uttered a single word. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry closed his emerald eyes as the green glow came hurtling towards him, waiting for the blow. It never came. "Harry. You won't die. _I promise_." He felt movement next to him. Then a thud. With a sickening feeling, Harry slowly opened his eyes to find his former best friend on the ground. Dead. "NO!" Harry said as he let out a strangled cry. Harry got up on his weak legs, legs that were wobbling as he stood on them. He glared at the man who killed his parents, his friends, his classmates, and his schoolmates. "Rot in Hell you bastard!" He shouted at the murderer. In a single moment, Lord Voldemort was no more.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~

A tear slid down Harry's cheek as the painful memory came across his mind. Fists clenched, Harry sent hateful remarks to himself. _You don't deserve to live! Hermione and Ron should still be alive! You have failed them, Harry!_ Harry found himself at a cliff's edge. He looked down, and stared at he sharp boulders that were below, the ice-cold water ever so calm. Harry took a step closer to the edge. _You don't deserve to live. Everyone gave up their lives for worthless you._ The two sentences chanted in his mind. Harry took another step. _Jump! End all the pain and misery now! Jump! JUMP!_ In a swift moment, Harry took the last step off the cliff, the last step till death. Harry closed his eyes. He felt the wind rush past his ears. Harry never felt the plunge into the water, never felt the clashing of his body with the boulders. He did, however, hear the pleas of his parent's and friend's to not to take his life. But he ignored them. _I have nothing to live for. My life has been nothing but misery for me. I don't deserve to live!_

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the only person to survive the Killing Curse, lived no more.

THE END

************************************************************************

A/N: I know that this was deep (really deep) but I was sad this morning and my friend wanted me to write a story like this so……..blame it on her! Anyways, please Read And Review!!!!! (I know this story wasn't really what someone would expect………but I still hope someone had seen the point of this…………Harry doesn't want to live 'cause of all the burdens he had to endure over the years).


End file.
